Dream Police
by DominoTyler
Summary: "I have a bit of a problem. I can't say too much. But if I were to give you this money, I'd also ask you a favour." Sirius is haunted. Hermione, having a debt to repay, must help him. But no one knew it could lead to such adventure! SiriusXHermione
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Dream Police by Cheap Trick. ^^

_**...**_

**'Cause they're waiting for me.**

**They're looking for me.**

**Ev'ry single night, they're driving me insane.**

**Those men inside my brain.**

_**Dream Police-Cheap Trick**_

_**...**_

A stinging breeze swept through an open, heavy walnut door as a figure stepped inside, stomping her boots on the carpet and pushing closed the door before more snow could sprinkle inside. She smiled and laughed as a bustling, red-headed woman came forward and hugged her, taking the stack of gifts from her arms and rushing them to the other side of the warm, friendly house, placing them with the others beneath the Christmas tree.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked away from the coat-hook where she'd been hanging her scarf atop her jacket. "Hi!" She exclaimed with a grin, embracing her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"I'm glad you could come!" Ginny nearly shouted over the sonority of those talking and laughing around her.

Hermione laughed. "I should be saying that to you! It is my house, after all."

Ginny laughed as well. "Not since you've been off, studying abroad!"

She threw her arms around Hermione. "But now you're home, and a dream healer, and I can teach you a thing or two about fashion."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile and looked down at her sweater and jeans. "Yeah? I got this sweater in France."

Ginny's eyes widened and she proceeded to unwrinkled the creases. Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Ginny. It's good to be back."

Ginny's expression softened. "Good to have you back, 'Mione."

Hermione was greeted warmly by everyone, especially Harry and Ron, her roommates, who she secretly suspected were upset at having to give up their storage room so she would once more have a proper bedroom. Mrs. Weasley prepared all of her favourite side-dishes along with the Christmas dinner. Fleur even attempted to help by bringing in some cookies Hermione pretended to like. Draco Malfoy, newest Order member, patted her on the back and Remus Lupin gave her a hug and told her she could have her Christmas gift when he was through reading it. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and Oliver Wood and Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were all there, along with many other friends and Order members.

By the time she sat down for supper, amidst the warm glow from the fireplace and hovering candles, there was only one face that Hermione hadn't seen upon her return, but whom she was dying to see.

Hermione Granger was able to pass her final year of Hogwarts without even attending. With a little help from Headmistress McGonagall, she was given the great opportunity of travelling all over the world to study in the grandest libraries, to travel through time and learn with the most brilliant of minds. It was the chance of a lifetime, and she was chosen by the Ministry, personally, to be the one to go on this amazing learning adventure. It was their pleasure-a war hero and a great mind couldn't go by without a chance like this.

Of course, it had cost quite a sum. She was planning on asking Harry. She was preparing herself to do it-she knew he'd give her anything she wanted for a stick of gum and a hug.

But someone else had jumped the gun.

She still remembered the night well.

It was two nights after Hermione had graduated Hogwarts. She had the letter from the Ministry, which had been recommended through McGonagall, and she was going to do it. How could she possibly give up such an incredible experience?

She was in the library, leaning out the large window, rested on the comfortable window seat. A stack of books sat in front of her, a glass of wine and a half-eaten apple atop those.

She sighed, preparing to return to her bedroom. She'd decided-she'd ask Harry in the morning.

But then, the library door was thrown open. Hermione jumped, almost knocking down her midnight treat.

She pressed a hand to her heart. "Sirius!" she breathed.

"Oh, Hermione," he said, running a hand through his hair. He had no shirt on. Sweat dripped from his temple. "I'm sorry, I'll go somewhere else."

Hermione shrugged and scooted over. "No need. If you want to sit in your own library, go ahead. I won't stop you."

He grinned and took the seat next to her. "Thanks, Granger." He sighed, leaning his head out the window. "Hey, what've you got there?"

He took the letter from her hand and grabbed her apple, taking a large chunk into his mouth before beginning to read.

His eyebrows rose. "Quite an honour."

Hermione got to her feet. "I know." She began to pace. "Which is why I just _have _to ask Harry for the money tomorrow."

Sirius's eyebrows rose once again. "He'll give you the money, Hermione. You know that."

Hermione sighed and stopped pacing, facing Sirius but not looking at him. "I know that. But, you see, that's just it. I won't be able to repay him. And it's such a _considerable _sum of money-I'll feel horrible asking!"

"You know," Sirius said, downing her wine. "I might be able to help."

Hermione looked him in the eyes. "How?"

"Well, you see," Sirius replied, setting down the letter and crossing his arms behind his head, "I happen to be a multi-billionaire."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "If I took the money from you, it would make no difference. I'd still want to pay you back."

"Now, just let me finish, dollface," Sirius said with a chuckle. "You will be."

"How?"

"Is that your favourite question?"

Hermione shrugged, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I have a bit of a problem," Sirius said. "It's actually the reason I'm in here tonight. I can't say too much. But if I were to give you this money, I'd also ask you a favour."

"Anything."

"Don't you want to know the favour before you make any rash decisions?"

Hermione shook her head. "Shoot. I'll do it."

"I want you to study something very specific for me in your spare time. From what I read, I understand you can go wherever you wish to go, as long as you study a certain amount?"

Hermione nodded.

"Good. I give you the money, and you study..." He stood up and pulled a crinkled piece of paper torn from a book from his pocket, shoving it into her hands and looming over her as she read.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"And when you've brushed up on that topic," Sirius continued quietly, "I want you to help me with a little problem."

Hermione nodded. "You've got it."

Now, here she was, practically an expert on _the topic_, and Sirius was nowhere to be found. She'd studied for three years with his money, and she wanted to know where he was.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. He was sitting next to her at the dinner table, and noticed she'd finished supper quite early. She only did that when she had something on her mind and hadn't enough concentration to stop bringing her fork to her mouth and back to her plate.

"Hm?" she asked. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Harry, where is your godfather at?"

Harry laughed. "I knew you would ask that eventually. He's on his way. He was dumping his girlfriend or something."

"Girlfriend?" Hermione asked, unable to help the slight tinge of jealousy she felt in her stomach. In all the letters they'd exchanged over the past three years, Sirius hadn't a single time mentioned a girlfriend.

"Girlfriend, weird chick he picked up at a bar last week and won't leave him alone, either way she'll be out of the picture soon." Harry shrugged and Hermione let out a near-silent breath of relief.

As if on cue, the door opened with the breath that left Hermione's lungs, and in came the life of the party. He entered with a large smile to greet the cheerful calls.

"Ah! I see that dollface has returned," he said with a wink in Hermione's direction. She couldn't help but blush. "The rumours are true, then."

"They're true," she replied with a humble smile.

There was an odd sort of pause before Sirius walked towards the table.

"Would you like some supper, then, Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked, standing to begin making a plate.

"I'll put that on hold for a moment, Molly," Sirius said, holding up a hand and keeping the other in his jacket pocket. "Hermione?"

She nodded and stood.

"Would you come outside with me for just a moment, please?"

Hermione nodded again. "Of course, Sirius."

She stepped out from behind the table and pulled her jacket and scarf on as she ran out the heavy walnut door after Sirius.

...

Hola, lovelies! ^^ I'm here again! It didn't feel right having just TWO stories out at once. I know I've promised a sequel for Muggle Games and I've individually told a couple readers that I'm planning a sequel for Beautiful Disaster, but I currently have no idea what should happen. But I did have this story in mind! So, if you don't mind, please tell me what you think? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The two walked in silence until they were deep in the woods, far from the house.

"So, you're back."

Hermione glanced up at Sirius's tired face and nodded. She shoved her hands deep into her coat pockets. "I'm back. I looked all over for the information you asked for." She felt the crumpled piece of paper he'd handed her all those years ago.

"And?"

"And I'm practically an expert on Dream Healing," she replied. "But Sirius...why did you ask me to study all of that? Do you...?"

He suddenly stopped walking and turned towards Hermione, sighing and leaning up against a tree. He sighed. "Yes. My dreams...they're haunted, Hermione."

Hermione gathered all of her knowledge at once to attempt to diagnose Sirius.

"By who and what?"

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus and Lucius," Sirius replied, lowering to the ground. "They're there every single night. I'm not sure how much longer I can last. Knowing that you'd be back in a few years and maybe able to help me was the only thing keeping me sane but...now that you're back, I won't be able to stand it, I don't think."

"Do you know why they're there?" Hermione replied, sitting down in front of him. She'd never seen him like this before. He seemed so afraid, so confused. So helpless.

He sat down as well, still leaning up against the tree, and sighed. He looked tired, but Hermione knew that was normal. Those haunted in their dreams tended to try and stay awake to keep away from bad dreams.

"They don't seem to have any purpose other than to steal my thoughts and put me down," Sirius replied sadly. "Every time I fall asleep they're there, stealing my knowledge and memories. Whatever I'm dreaming about, they manage to find a way into that dream just to make fun of me and tell me I'm useless. That normally wouldn't bother me, but the fact that they're going through the trouble to sneak into my brain does."

"You said Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius, correct?" Hermione said cautiously.

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

"Sirius, they're dead."

Sirius jumped to his feet and grabbed the sides of his head madly. "I know! That's what gets me the most! Hermione, they've come back to haunt me! That's why I had you study dream healing. I need you to stop them!"

Hermione thought for a moment. There was only one thing she could do, and it would take her quite a bit of time.

"Sirius, you're willing to do anything to get rid of them, correct?"

"Anything," Sirius said, his eyes glazed over.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. I can help you. But you'll have to hold on for six more months."

"Six MONTHS?" Sirius exclaimed. "Bloody hell, Hermione! I can't stand another six days of this!"

"It's the only way!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sorry and I wish it could go faster but it just can't and I'm sorry!"

Sirius stared at her, breathing heavily, his eyes alarmingly wide. Finally, his breathing slowed and he managed to calm his expression.

"Okay," he said. "Six months. And you'll do anything you can to speed up the process?"

"Of course I will," Hermione said, patting his arm. "And I'll do little things to relieve the pain along the way."

Here, she turned to walk back to her home.

"P-pain?"

Hermione snickered. Sirius realised she was joking and a grin spread across his lips, one that he hadn't displayed in a while but felt so nice being there. "Hermione!" He exclaimed, running after her. Hermione squeaked as he chased after her, the two of them laughing like children.

Deep inside of his mind, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius were planning what they'd say to him that night.

...

The two returned to the house and celebrated Christmas with their friends. Everyone was curious to know what had gone on outside, but the two just brushed the others off. Hermione knew she'd need the help of her three best friends and her two favourite professors to help Sirius, but she'd tell them later, after the holidays. She' first have to convince Sirius to tell everyone what was going on at the next Order meeting, and then she'd have to convince the others, namely Snape, that if they didn't help Sirius than the ghosts in Sirius's head could leave his head, return to the other Death Eaters continuing to run the war and spill all of the Order's secrets. It was imperative that they did this, or Sirius would have to be kicked out of the Order. Or at least not allowed to know any of their secrets.

Hermione feared that these ghosts had already brought information to the Death Eaters, but signs of this happening couldn't be found. The Death Eaters were still a step behind them, and Hermione intended to help keep it that way.

...

Hermione insisted that Sirius stayed the night. If she wanted this done within the six months she had told Sirius about, then she had to begin that moment with the simplest thing.

"Sirius, I'm going to give you something that will keep you from dreaming."

Sirius's eyes brightened. "Seriously?"

She nodded, pulling a bottle from her pocket and spraying a small portion of its contents on the pillow.

"Why can't we just do that every night?" Sirius asked.

"Because one bottle of this spray cost me more than I care to tell," Hermione replied. "It's very expensive, and after several uses begins to wear off. I'm giving you some now and over the next week, but by day eight it won't work nearly as well as the first seven days."

Sirius nodded.

"Now, lie down," Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips, watching him impatiently.

Sirius did as he was told.

"Mm...smells like lavender," Sirius mumbled. "Makes me sleepy." Within the next couple of seconds, the spray worked its magic and Sirius was asleep.

And it was the best, dreamless sleep he'd had in years.

...

I had a lot of bad dreams when I was a kid (still do...) and what used to help was my mom's "good dream spray." She had this bottle of lavender perfume and, since I couldn't read yet, told me it said good dream spray. When I was too scared to sleep, she'd spray it on my pillow and I'd go to sleep because I was convinced the stuff worked. ^^

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Please drop me a review if you've got the time!


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas surprise! ^^

...

The next Order meeting was an eventful one. After much prodding from Hermione, Sirius finally came clean about what had been going on in his head for the past several years. Hermione then explained to the group what this implied-she needed to go on a very eventful adventure to rid Sirius of his problem.

"I'm going to need a bit of help, of course," she said. "Specifically from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professor Lupin, and Professor Snape."

Snape kept his surprise in very well. All that showed on his face was the deep narrowing of his eyes. "I refuse."

Hermione glared at him. "Fine. Then we'll just let the process happen. Not only will Sirius die, but three of the most evil Death Eaters the world has to offer will spring forth, back into existence, and bring all of the Order's plans to the other Death Eaters. They will take over and the world won't have a choice."

His glare deepened. "Fine," he hissed."

Hermione sneered triumphantly. "Very good. I'd like to start as soon as this meeting is complete. Professor?"

Lupin got to his feet and nodded, still a bit shocked that his best friend had kept such a secret from him. "Thank you, Hermione. Er, yes. This meeting is complete. Thank you."

Everyone but those mentioned by Hermione got to their feet and left.

"Alright," Hermione said. "You don't need to say yes to this journey, and I'm telling you now, it won't be easy, and it might be dangerous. But, like I said, the consequences will be quite unfortunate. So please, if you'd rather stay out of it, tell me now."

"Of course we'll stay," Harry said. "We want to help Sirius in any way that we can."

Sirius grinned at his godson. "Thanks, mate."

A smile grew across Hermione's face. "Good. Then we'll begin immediately. Professor Snape?" She procured a list of potions and certain ingredients and passed it to the man. "If you have any of these in your stores, I ask that you go and get it immediately. And if any of the potions you don't have but have the ability to create with the necessary ingredients, bring those as well. Also, pack a bag for a trip lasting any length, in any weather."

Snape scanned the list and got to his feet. "As you wish, Miss Granger."

He made his way to the fireplace. "I'll be back momentarily." They watched him disappear in the floo.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad he's cooperating, this would take forever without him." Then she addressed the others. "I'll need you all to pack for this trip as well. Professor Lupin, would you mind bringing along any text books you may have on dark beings and beasts?"

Remus nodded and smiled lightly before the group of them departed. Hermione took a seat at the table and began a series of letters, giving them all to one owl and hoping they'd be replied to before morning.

She ascended the stairs to pack her own bag.

All of her owls were returned-potions and books from Madam Pomfrey, books and samples from Professor Professor Sprout, a list of certain creatures from Hagrid, and several little objects from Professors Trelawny and McGonall. She was all set for this. Anything he didn't have was why the journey was going to last so long.

...

The next morning, the group of seven awoke early, their bags on their backs, prepared to leave at the drop of a hat. Hermione was reading some of the notes she'd taken at an underground library in France, translating as quickly as she possibly could. "Alright," she said. "Prepare for one of the biggest adventures of your life."

...

Merry Christmas! Review if you get the chance! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 46 days since I last wrote for this story. It feels like years. How sad.

I'm going to set up a writing schedule so I can get through all seven stories I have out faster! I need more motivation...okay...no Mac and Cheese if I don't get these done in the next couple of months! That should do it!

...

"Erm, Hermione? Where are we?"

"France."

"I've been to France, and this does not look like France. This looks like a dungeon."

"We're three-thousand feet below Paris, Sirius."

He glanced around. "I guess that makes sense."

"Hermione, what are we doing down here?" Ginny asked. "It's dirty and filthy and cold down here."

Hermione didn't reply. She just kept on walking. After a couple more grumbles from the group, silence fell, and they walked on for a half an hour without making a single sound. Suddenly, Hermione stopped.

"Do you hear that?

"Hear what? Your voice?" Harry asked.

Hermione shot him a quick glare. "No! Running water."

They stayed silent for a few more moments.

"It is! It's las Caídas de los Sueños!" Hermione suddenly darted forward, soon lost to the crushing darkness surrounding them; the only thing left of her the tiny light from her wand tip.

"Hermione, wait up!" Ginny called, sprinting after her

"I'm scared of the dark, don't leave!" Ron called.

"Guys!" Harry exclaimed, also running.

Sirius, Remus and Snape took their time in catching up to the others, but they eventually made it.

"What's everyone staring at so intently?" Sirius asked, hands in his pockets as he approached.

Then he noticed it.

It was the tallest waterfall he'd ever seen. He followed it upwards, aiming his wand along the stream. It seemed to fall from nowhere. He couldn't find where it came from, it was so far up.

The falls fell into a large, deep pool about the size of a stove. The stream was rather small. It must have been deep, for the only way for the water to keep from overflowing was a tiny little stream about the width of a pencil leading away from the pool, off into the dark distance.

"What's this?" Sirius asked.

"Las Caídas de los Sueños" Hermione replied.

"A Spanish name beneath French land? How strange," said Remus.

"What does it mean?" Ginny asked, staring at the falls, mesmerised.

"The Falls of Dreams," Hermione replied. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Will you cut to the chase?" Snape finally said.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder. "Pardon me?"

"Why are we here?" Snape demanded.

She looked back ahead. "We need to get to the world of Sueño," she replied.

"Which is...?"

"Right behind these falls," Hermione said. She took a few steps forward, looking around. She held up her hands on either side of her head and took a deep breath. "Follow me."

She took a step forward, and dropped, passing through the falls and to the other side of the tiny pool, where she continued to fall.

All around her was water. It was a tunnel of falling water, separating around her. It was beautiful. The water was so crystal clear. But she couldn't see through it. There might have been something there, something on the other side of the walls, and that scared her, because she couldn't see what was there. She was going too fast. What was there?

Suddenly, she stopped. Suddenly, she was standing. It hadn't even felt like she landed-she was on the ground, as if she'd been standing there the whole time.

It was dark where she stood. She couldn't see much around her, and she was alone. It was a bit frightening, being in the dark, being by herself. But just ahead of her, she saw a light.

She decided to wait for the others before leaving. The first to show up was Sirius, only about thirty seconds after she arrived. Next was Harry, then Ginny, Remus, Ron, and, finally, Snape.

"This is the World of Sueño," Hermione said softly. There was no sound anywhere around them. She could hear nothing but the sound of her own voice. She couldn't hear the falls that looked as though they should have been roaring. She barely heard the breathing of the others. It was such a strange sensation. The air was thick. "We have all stepped inside our own subconsciouses."

"What?" Sirius said. "I'm inside my mind?"

Hermione nodded. "Everything in our subconsciouses has been transferred to this world. Our minds are through that door over there. Once inside, we will have stepped into our wildest dreams and worst nightmares, all at once. We'll be completely vulnerable to each other."

"This isn't what I signed up for!" Ron exclaimed nervously.

"Why?" Ginny said, grinning. "Got something embarrassing to hide?"

"N-n-n-no!" Ron stammered angrily.

Hermione ignored them. "Time doesn't exist inside here. While it may feel like only a few hours in here, it's been a few days out there. So we have to be careful. We need to try and do this before it's been an entire year wasted in real life."

"Question," Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Where are our bodies if we're in our subconscious minds at the moment?"

"In the falls," Hermione replied. "They've been hidden away where they cannot be bothered. And when we step back inside the falls, we will return to our bodies and be able to walk away. But if we die in here..."

Hermione looked at everyone's faces. "Let's just not die in here. Now...this can be a bit overwhelming. Everyone, hold hands when we walk through that door. Every dream we've ever had is through that door, the concepts and ideas all running around out there, waiting to reveal themselves. We should find a place to rest, because it's night on the outside." She held out her hands for someone to grasp. "Ready?"

Sirius readily took Hermione's right hand, Harry taking his. Ginny grabbed Harry's, Ron took Ginny's, Remus took Ron's, and Snape stood there.

Hermione looked him right in the eye. "I'll bet you've got the scariest dreams of them all. No one has to face that alone."

Snape rolled his eyes, but slowly took her had. And then, they turned to face their dreams.

...

Whoo! I'm gonna go watch American Idol now.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait…Happy Easter?

…

The first thing Hermione noticed as she stepped out of the cave, clenching her friends' hands as tightly as she could, was that it smelled really nice. The second waste giant spider/bat/snake/lion zooming at them at practically the speed of light.  
>Everyone let go of each other's hands immediately to dive away from the horrible creature.<br>"It's back!" Ginny screamed, ducking for cover. "Oh, Merlin, I thought I got rid of that thing ten years ago!"  
>"It's okay, Ginny!" Harry shouted, reaching out for her. He managed to pull her away from the monster just as it was about to trample her, give her rabies, bite her, or strangle her. Maybe all four.<br>It turned on Harry, then, chasing him across the front of the cave. Only, he now found that he could only move in slow motion.  
>"Oh, my gosh," Harry groaned. "Guys, help!"<br>Everyone else, because they weren't being chased, could move at their normal speed. Sirius easily grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him away, making to hide him in the cave, but they found the cave had vanished for the moment. So he turned, meaning to shove Harry up a tree, but now he was nearly immobile! He could hardly bend his knees!  
>"Ginny!" Hermione shouted as she came over to attempt to rescue Harry and Sirius.<br>"What?" Ginny was in tears, hiding with Ron.  
>"You said you got rid of it - how?"<br>"I-I can't remember!"  
>"Think!" Hermione yelled, knocking Harry and Sirius out of the way of the giant beast and ripping a branch from the pink and green tree they had been about to climb. Using all of her might, she launched the branch at the monster. Of course, though, it could breathe fire, and the branch fell to the ground in ashes. Magic was apparently non-existent - her wand was back with her body.<br>"I-I told it to go away," Ginny said finally.  
>"Well?" Hermione cried, turning to bolt up the tree both Harry and Sirius were attempting to climb. "What are you waiting for?"<br>"Oh!" Ginny cried, getting out from behind a bolder she'd been hiding behind. She ran on shaky legs towards where everyone was trying to escape the awful creature and started screaming at it.  
>"I don't know why you're back, but I don't like you tormenting my friends! Go away!" The monster stopped and turned towards Ginny. It took a step towards her. Ginny took a step back, but didn't run away. "You hear me? Go away! Leave! GET OUT!"<br>It took two more steps in her direction before it suddenly burst into a puff of pink smoke, the only remains a pile of its teeth.  
>Hermione dropped the branch she had been preparing to throw at the creature and sat down on her tree branch, placing her forehead in her hand. "This...was not a good start."<p>

They had been walking for some time before a thought came to Sirius.  
>"Hermione?" he said.<br>"Yes, Sirius?"  
>"What do we do now?"<br>She turned and looked over her shoulder at him before looking forward again. They were in some sort of desert, where the sand was blistering hot and the sky was pink. The trees were all multi-coloured and strange looking birds flew overhead. Sometimes random objects would burst into flames, like a purse or a shoe or a wooden unicorn or a cat. It was kind of frightening but beautiful all at the same time.  
>"We're looking for your dream," Hermione said.<br>"My dream," Sirius stated.  
>"Yes," Hermione replied. "From the constant squeals, ducks for cover and exclamations from Ginny, I'm guessing we're trekking through her dreams at the moment."<br>"You guessed right," mumbled Ginny, who was trying to hide herself behind Harry.  
>Sirius looked around. "Trippy. How-uh...how do we know when we're in my dreams?"<br>Remus snorted. "When everywhere we turn we see either a stripper or a very handsome werewolf."  
>"It was ONE TIME!" Sirius exclaimed, but Hermione rolled her eyes.<br>"We'll know when we know," Hermione said. "But for now, Ginny?"  
>"Uh huh?"<br>"You should be able to help us, and it seems like it's getting a little dark," Hermione glanced around at the sky and pulled her jacket tighter around her. "Can you dream us up a house?"  
>"A house?"<br>They all stopped walking.  
>"Yeah. Just - make one up."<br>Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
>Hermione sighed. A cave, a damp, dark cave, appeared out of nowhere.<br>Ginny groaned. "Sorry - I'm tired."  
>"It's fine, it's fine," Hermione said. She looked around the horrid place once she' stepped inside. "Just so long as it keeps out the beasts of your imagination."<p>

Apparently, the only thing people drank in Ginny's brain was hot chocolate and the only thing they ate was steak and cotton candy, which you had to catch in a butterfly net. Dinner came as soon as they caught it, and bedtime not long after.  
>But Hermione was having quite a few difficulties in falling asleep, so she sat at the mouth of the cave with her hot chocolate, peering out at the nothingness. While they slept, the dreams were quiet. All that was visible was sand and the sky, which turned green during the night.<br>She hoped she could get them all through this. After today, she hoped this would be the worst they had to endure, but she knew one thing was for sure. When the time came, they were going to have to fight.  
>She sighed, thinking about Sirius. It was horrible, she knew, but ever since he'd showed up in their third year, she'd always fancied Sirius Black a little bit. Or maybe a lot a bit. That would explain why she spent all of her time abroad studying everything she could, and all for Sirius.<br>"Penny for your thoughts."  
>Hermione jumped nearly a foot into the air. "Oh, hi, Sirius."<br>He was on his elbows next to her, now, staring at her carefully. He reached forward and touched her cheek. She was shocked to feel that where his fingers had been was wetness. Had she been crying?  
>"What's wrong?"<br>Hermione shook her head. Only the fact that she was in love with a man too old for her and whom she'd never be able to tell. "Nothing."  
>"Sure?"<br>Hermione nodded, perhaps a bit too furiously. "I'm totally and completely fine. Just thinking is all."  
>Sirius smiled softly at her, and then turned to peer out into the darkness with her. "You know, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to thank you enough for this."<br>"Don't be ridiculous, you don't have to thank me," Hermione replied. "That was the point of you paying for me. And even if it took all I had, I'd help anyways."  
>Sirius cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?"<br>Hermione froze. Because I love you really wasn't an acceptable answer...  
>"Well, because, you know, for the Order and for Harry an-an-and for..."<br>Sirius smiled and patted her hand. "Well...thanks."  
>Hermione gave a shaky laugh. "Of course. Good night, Sirius."<br>He smiled and turned to go back into the cave, curling up beside Remus to go to sleep.  
>Hermione continued to stare out of the cave. With a sigh, she reprimanded herself. Smooth.<p>

…

I hope you enjoyed! Review if you get the chance! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

PCOOOOSH!

Hermione sat up so fast she hit her head on the quickly disintegrating cave. Her back cracked and she barely had time to scream before giant tanks were firing at her, about thirty seconds from rolling her and her friends over.

"Guys, get up!" she shrieked. They _could not _die in the dream. The consequences would be lethal. "Get up_ now_!"

She had managed to pull everyone to their feet and out of the way just as the tanks rolled by, right over where their cave had previously been.

"Does anyone recognise this?" Hermione called as they again had to run for cover. Planes were sending down bombs by the bakers dozen. The only things not exploding were the giant mushrooms growing all over the dusty Earth. It didn't help that everyone's vision suddenly became fractured, pixely, so it was nearly impossible to see.

"It's my dream," Harry panted. "Sorry about this guys."

"Is this all that happens?" Hermione asked nervously, hugging herself closely to the mushroom for fear of being hit with a piece of shrapnel from the bombs.

"Unfortunately, no," he replied. "The bombs and tanks aren't exactly after us..."

Just as he said this, a horrifying roar ripped through the land. The ground shook. The sound was like an amplified bear growl combined with nails on a chalk board and a keening tornado drill.

When it stopped, everyone took their hands from their ears.

"What was _that_?" Ginny shrieked above all of the continuing noise.

Harry swallowed hard and pointed behind her.

There, standing at about 15 feet tall, was the strangest, most horrifying creature any of them had ever seen. A dinosaur with an elongated version of Voldemort's head at the very top.

Ginny let out a scream before Harry had the chance to cover up her mouth. "Sh! He can't see me when I don't make a noise…"

"Is that all we have to do is be quiet?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded. "But something always happens that makes me unable to keep from screaming.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Then what?"

"He eats me."

…

It was almost two hours later, and the dinosaur Voldemort was still crying out and tromping around, mysteriously avoiding every bomb thrown his way. For some reason, he couldn't see them when they were underneath these weird mushrooms, so he just wandered around, screaming and destroying things. Kind of like the real Voldemort had been.

"Do you think we can just wait it out?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "That's what I always try to do. I just don't do what he wants me to do."

"What does he want you to do?" Remus asked.

"Fight him," Harry replied. "That's what those roars mean. But I just ignore him. There's no reason for me to fight him. And besides, why would I even attempt that with this weird vision like I'm intoxicated? I can't see a thing!"

Hermione nodded. "That's very smart thinking, Harry. Well, let's just wait and see what happens, then."

…

It had been several hours, and nothing really had changed. Well, except the fact that Harry's scar was acting up again.

"This is always how it happens," Harry said through his teeth, from where he was laying on the ground, his head in Ginny's lap. "It gets bad that I just start screaming and he finds me and kills me."

Hermione grimaced. "Do you think you can hold it out?"

Harry nodded. "I'll just ignore it. Ignore it."

But they could tell it was getting bad. It was so bad that Harry was shaking with the effort it took to keep his mouth shut. Meanwhile, Voldemort was getting more and more angry, screaming so loud that their ears hurt. Harry was groaning now, sort of growling as he tried to keep in his screams.

"Hold on, Harry!" Hermione whispered frantically. "You can do it!"

Just as Harry's mouth began to open, ready to scream, there was a strange strangling noise. Hermione peered out from beneath the mushroom to find that the bombs had finally made a difference – Voldemort was dead, and all Harry had had to do was resist him.

Harry fell limp, but grinned. "I did it."

"Go Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, giving his weak god son a high five.

"Let's get a move on, then," Hermione said. "I don't want one of your other dreams to take us by surprise like this one. That could have been horrible."

The others agreed. Harry was rejuvenated quickly, so he got to his feet and they set off to find what food they might be able to scavenge. Apparently, the only food around was fish, which was already cooked when they reeled it in. The only thing to drink was Kool-Aid, which they got from a waterfall that fell into a lake of chocolate.

It was while they were eating that the next dream came upon them. All of their food disintegrated. Darkness fell over them, until it was so dark that they couldn't see a single thing. They blinked, and suddenly were in Malfoy Manor. And they were naked, facing the Dark Lord, who was completely oblivious to the fact. Though it was embarrassing, none the less.

"Alright, whose dream is this?" Hermione demanded, trying to hide behind a chair and her backpack.

"This would be mine, Miss Granger," Snape grumbled, apparently both agitated and embarrassed. His face was flushed as he sat down in a chair and crossed his legs awkwardly.

"How do we get out of it?" Ron demanded, hiding behind a tapestry. "Please tell me it's a quick dream – I'm freezing and think I'm about to throw up."

"All we have to do is find some clothes somewhere in the manor," he replied. "Just ignore him," he said, motioning to Voldemort. "He never does anything but grin wickedly in my dreams."

"Alright…" said Hermione. "Let's go and find out clothes, then."

Then they set out on a massive scavenger hunt to find their missing clothing.

Hermione found hers in Draco Malfoy's room of all places, in a pile at the end of his bed. Grimacing, she escaped the room as soon as she had donned her clothing.

Ginny found hers in Narcissa's powder room, hanging neatly in a wardrobe. She was tempted to take some of the beautiful robes from the wardrobe, but then she remembered how her cave had collapsed as soon as Harry's dream started up, so she stuck with her own.

Ron found his in a pot of stew, soaked and smelling like onions and roast. He had to wrestle them away from an angry house elf, who said that stealing the main course was not an appropriate action.

Harry's were in the dungeon, beneath a pile of Draco's school robes. He had to pick little blond hairs from his clothes before he put them on.

Snape's clothes were being worn by Lucius. He had to wrestle Lucius out of them, and as soon as they were gone, Lucius fell into a pile of dust.

Sirius found his clothes in Lucius's and Narcissa's bedroom, beneath the bed. He recalled placing a stink bomb or two in there during Christmas here in his childhood, and couldn't help a grin.

And Remus found his clothes in a room filled completely with bats. It was quite frightening, so he decided to change in the hallway.

As soon as they had all replaced their clothing, the house fell down around them in flames, and they had to think of a safe way to escape.

"You can fly in my dreams, usually," Snape called to them. Leaping into the air, they found that they could simply soar high above the flames, out over to safe land. Just as they were about to land, though, the dream changed, and each of them landed – _splat – _on the ground.

The dark stayed. From the sky, the stars were falling. The tie-dyed stars that looked like the goo from a lava lamp was descending.

"Don't touch it!" Remus exclaimed. "It'll burn you!"

They all ran, trying to find shelter, as Remus's dream began.

…

Yay! 2 and ¼ dreams in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed! ^^ Please review if you get the chance. It would make me very happy! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

"What's happening?" Hermione asked frantically, as they dodged drop after drop of strange, psychedelic goo.

"You know, I really never quite figured it out," Remus said. "The only thing that gets rid of it is dodging."

"How can you dodge anything?" Ron exclaimed. "It's like I'm blind or something! I can everything is so blurry!"

Ron was right. Every step they took caused the whole world to shift, so that it was as if they weren't moving anywhere. It was like trying to walk in those spinning tubes in a fun-house – not fun at all.

Soon, stars, real looking stars, were shooting at them from all angles, trying to knock them to the ground. They stumbled all over the place, dodging as best as they could, though most of them had been hit at least once, and had strange coloured burn marks on their arms or face.

"I don't sleep very much," Remus said. "So my dreams are usually pretty short. This should be over quick."

And he was right. After a few more minutes, their vision steadied, their burns vanished, and the sky lightened considerably.

Everything seemed strangely familiar to Hermione. The multi-coloured, water-colour sky, the origami birds, the neat, silver hedges, and the rolling ocean that had them stranded in the middle of an island.

"This is my dream…" Hermione said. "I wonder what's going to happen."

"You don't know?" Remus asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Almost all of my dreams take place here. It ust pends on at…"

As she was talking, Hermione was horrified to find that all of her teeth were falling out of her mouth. Horrified, she watched as everyone else began spitting out their teeth into their hands as well. Hermione looked down in her hands to see them all crumble into dust. But when she pressed her tongue to where her teeth were supposed to be, she found that they were still there.

_It was all an illusion._

Hermione closed her eyes, concentrating hard. _"It's not real," _she thought to herself. _"It's not real. This isn't actually happening."_

And just as she began thinking this, she could open her mouth without the fear that her teeth would crumble or rot.

"Guys!" She said. "Just tell yourself that it's not actually happening! It's all an illusion!"

Slowly, one by one, they were able to talk again.

"I'm not gonna lie," Harry said with a sigh. "This was the scariest dream we've been through so far."

"Speaking of which…" Hermione said. "Ginny's dream, Harry's dream, Snape's dream, Remus's dream, my dream…" She looked at her companions. "It's either you or Ron, Sirius. Keep on your toes."

Sirius looked around. "I'm fairly certain that my dreams don't involve giant plush spiders."

Ron let out a shriek, but before the spiders could get to them, the floor fell out beneath them and they were plummeting down into the Earth.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as they fell. She couldn't see the ground beneath them, but she'd once heard a myth that if you don't wake up before you hit the ground in a falling dream, you'll die. She wasn't so sure that was a myth in this case. "Ron! What do we do?"

"We have to stop ourselves!" Ron exclaimed. "We have to trust that the spider isn't actually a spider – it's here to help us."

Hermione wasn't so sure – she wasn't really scared of spiders as much as Ron was, but that one was _huge…_and it had _pincers…_

Hermione shook her head, deciding to trust Ron. Reaching out her arms, she allowed the spider to grab onto her arm. Once it touched her hand, she was able to see that it wasn't actually a spider – it was a life guard! He pulled Hermione up onto his back, and then reached out for everybody else.

Within minutes, and very close to hitting the bottom, they were all safely standing on a ledge.

"Well done," said a familiar voice. Hermione froze, and she saw Sirius almost cave in on himself. "You made it through your worst nightmares. Now, welcome to Sirius's."

Bellatrix grinned at them all, laughing in a very cruel way. "We control the dreams here," she continued, motioning to her husband Rodolphus and Lucius Malfoy.

"Not for long," Hermione said. "You guys are finished tormenting Sirius. Right, Sirius?"

Sirius didn't say anything. He began to shake uncontrollably.

"Sirius?" Hermione said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, it's alright. You're fine. You can do this."

"I'm not so sure I can, Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"If we don't make it through this…"

"Don't say that," Hermione said, dropping her head slightly.

"Just hear me out," he whispered as Bellatrix consulted with Lucius and Rodolphus, apparently planning how exactly to kill them all. "If we don't make it through this, I want you to know that I love you. And if we do make it out of here, I plan on marrying you."

Hermione was so shocked that she didn't even notice that, out of nowhere, giant bees the size of dump trucks were zooming towards them.

"Duck!" Remus yelled just in time. They all dropped onto their stomachs. They rolled, jumped, ducked, dropped and ran away from the bees, trying their hardest to stay alive.

"It's like Remus's dream," Hermione exclaimed. "We just have to keep dodging. They're only trying to wear us out."

When it seemed like they weren't going to be able to get at them, the bees stopped. Everyone fell limp, hoping they'd get a little break before they were killed or chased or whatever, but almost as soon as the bees were gone, everyone's hair burst into flames. And it _hurt._

At least, it hurt just as long as they thought their hair was really on fire. But Hermione brought her hand through the flame and found that, just like in her own dream, if she just told herself that the fire wasn't real it would go away.

Bellatrix wasn't happy that her second ploy had failed. Though Hermione wasn't quite so sure she knew what that last one was supposed to do.

"I think that little Granger here is giving you far too much help for us to be having any fun with our game," Bellatrix said, smirking. "We'll have to fix that."

Sirius stopped breathing when Hermione, who had been standing right beside him just seconds before, vanished.

Before he could begin to panic, he thought like Hermione. What would she have done? Gone through all of the dreams they had been through thus far and used the knowledge of that to get through this. Whose dream was this like?

Snape's.

All he had to do was find her and this would be over. The only problem was where to _look. _They were on a large platform in what seemed like the middle of space.

He tried to use more previous knowledge, and almost immediately thought of the last dream before his own, Ron's dream. He'd had to trust that what he thought was bad was actually good. The end of the platform may have looked like a bad thing, but what if he could just step over it? Maybe that's where Hermione had been hidden?

"Where are you going?" Bellatrix snapped at him.

Sirius looked back at his friends, who were bound and their mouths covered. "I'm going to get Hermione. Then I'm going to come back and _kill you."_

Bellatrix glared fiercely. Just as Sirius was about to disappear over the edge of the platform, she disappeared, first, along with Lucius and Rodolphus.

And they reappeared in the sky. They were giant floating heads, sneering and laughing and putting him down, just like they usually did. Only this time, Sirius tried something new. He did what Harry had done. He ignored them. Even when he didn't think he could take it anymore, even when he thought that he was actually going to burst into tears for the first time since James died, he ignored them. He had fallen to his knees sometime during the assault, but, finally, he stood.

"_Go away!" _He screamed. _"You're dead! You can't control me! Get out of my head! Give back Hermione and leave me alone! You hear me? YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!"_

The Bellatrix in the sky simply blinked. Then, in a fiery explosion, everything was gone, and they were in the cave they had started out in once again.

Sirius blinked. Was it over?

He didn't have time to celebrate. Because Hermione was nowhere to be found.

Frantic, Sirius spun in several circles. Where was she?

There. Sirius stopped and couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face. Hermione was nearly there, and Sirius couldn't wait. He ran to her, pulling her into a hug that she couldn't have escaped if she'd wanted to.

She stepped back when he loosened his hold. "You did it," she said, grinning.

"Couldn't have done it without you," Sirius said. Then, in front of all of his friends, Sirius bent down and kissed her, right on the mouth.

…

Epilogue

…

The wedding was small, private. Only their closest friends and the Order were invited. It had been exactly a year since they'd gone through their horrible dream experience, but they had benefited from it. Anytime they feared break up, they remembered everything that had brought them together and realised there was no way they would ever be able to leave each other. So they were married.

Hermione woke up with a jolt the night after the wedding, her leg hitting Sirius's, waking him as well.

"Wha's'matter?" he mumbled sleepily, unconsciously tightening his hold around his wife.

She shook her head, trying to slow her heart, snuggling in closer to Sirius. "Just a dream. It's alright."

But dreams were no longer a laughing matter. "Are you sure? You're okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Very much okay. It's alright. Dreams can't hurt us anymore."

And it was true. They were now able to overcome any dream. And if they weren't so sure, they knew they had the other to help them.

…

End! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry it ended so quickly…wow! This is the second story I've ended in one weekend! That's nuts!

Well, leave me a review if you get the chance! I love you all! Mwah! ^^


End file.
